1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf balls having a mark thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, golf balls have a mark thereon. Typical examples of this mark are letters indicating the trade name, manufacturer name and the like.
In addition to the mark shown by letters, balls having a straight mark have been known. This straight mark is a linear mark provided along a great circle of the ball. According to visual observation, this linear mark seems to run almost straight. This straight mark is utilized in tee shots and putting. Upon preparing for tee shots, the player can place the ball him/herself. Upon preparing for putting, the player can pick up the ball once, and then can place it again. Upon preparing for tee shots and putting, the ball can be placed so that the straight mark suggests the intended direction. Precise address toward the target is enabled by placing the ball so that the straight mark suggests the intended direction, and addressing based on this straight mark.